A Christmas Tale To Remember
by yoshikirbykid
Summary: It's Christmas time in TMK, and things are bad. People are fighting, and forgetting the true meaning of Christmas, and it's not just here. It's also happening on Yoshi's Island, and DK Isles. Mario and crew set out to make things right, but can they do it alone? Or will they need help from people they (almost) haven't meet before, and if so can they trust them and work together?
1. Black Friday

**_A Christmas Tale To Remember_  
**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't post Chapter 2 of Camping Can Be Cool. I **_**will**_** post it on Friday, I promise. Also I've decided to cancel and stop my Thanksgiving story altogether since that's over. So instead I'll post Chapter 1 of my new story, which is titled A Christmas Tale To Remember. It's about Christmas in The Mushroom Kingdom, and it will be very interesting I promise. It will be a long story and will incorporate **_**a lot**_** of characters from the Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario series. (Note I can only choose two games per cross over story, but this one is a cross over between four different games) Please enjoy. At the end of each chapter I'll tell you who the star(s) of the next chapter are, and what not. Authors note: I do not own any characters in the story. They belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: Black Friday**

It was a loud, bustling, hectic day in TMK. Everyone was in lines at stores and malls in the freezing cold, waiting for them to open. Inside a blue tent was Toad. While it was a freezing 18 degrees outside Toad was nice, warm, and toasty inside. He sipped on some hot coco and munched on some nuts as he watched the news on his TV. _"Hello, everybody, Shy Guy here from The TMK news team, covering live footage of Black Friday. While most people do their Black Friday the day after Thanksgiving, we do ours on December 3__rd__. Right now, we see long lines of people from miles away waiting for the different stores to open. Now there are some people that just got in line, but there are tons of people who've been here for over 5 days. Wow! Talk about determination! _ _Some of The Mushroom Kingdom's hottest gifts of the year are the new Wii U bundled with New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U along with the popular game Super Mario 3D World, a 3ds, 2ds, the brand new Mommy and Me dolls, and tons more, folks. Let's talk to some of the local residents, shall we?" _Shy Guy replied as he walked over to a man in line. _"Sir, how long have you been in line for?" _Shy Guy asked. The man, who happened to be Koopa, turned to his friend and replied, _"Three days, man. Three days." _Shy Guy whistled. _"Wow, that's a long time." _Koopa nodded. _"You're telling me!" _Koopa replied. _"And what do you plan on buying, sir?"_ Shy Guy asked. _"Well, I plan on buying a new, high definition flat screen TV, some video games, some new blankets, and other things." "I see, well, good luck, Koopa" "Thanks." _Koopa replied. _"No problem, now let's continue with this, folks now…." _Toad turned the TV off and sighed. The doors would be opening soon, and he needed to be one of the first people in line. Toad climbed out of his tent, and waited. _"I'm ready."_ Toad thought to himself. On the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom aka the far side, Toadette waited for the Poshley Heights Extravaganza Spectacular Mall to open. Toadette, who was first in line, was cold, but was determined to keep her spot. Toadette decided to call her best friend, Birdo on her new Shroom Phone, to pass the time. Birdo, at the moment, was like Toad, also in line at the Mushroom Kingdom Mega Mall, when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" Birdo replied. "Hey, girl!" Toadette replied. "Heeeeeey, girl!" Birdo replied back. "Man, what, you doin'?" Birdo asked. "Oh, nothing, just freezing my ass out here, while waiting for the mall to open." Toadette replied. "I'm the first one in line." "Lucky." Birdo scoffed. "Why, were are you at in line?" Toadette asked. "I'm the fifth person." Birdo replied. "Well, that's not bad. In fact, that's not bad at all, considering how many people live in in The Mushroom Kingdom." "Yeah, I guess you're right, girl. It ain't bad. Besides, it could be worst." "Yeah." Toadette replied. "It could be worst." While Toadette and Birdo were yapping on the phone some people tried to talk this as an opportunity to cut in front of them. Birdo saw some people trying to cut, and shoved them. "NO, NO, I'm first in line, dammit, now scat before I go upside you ass!" Birdo barked. The people knew how strong she was and scurried back in their place in line. "No, you cut, you go to the back of the line!" Birdo ordered. The group of people reluctantly went to the back of the line. "What happened girl, did someone try to cut you?" Toadette asked. "Yeah, but I took care of them." Birdo replied. "I gotta go, girl, I think I see someone coming to open the mall." Birdo replied. "Okay, girl, bye." Toadette replied. "Bye." Birdo replied and hung up. Toadette put her phone deep inside her pocket and face the front of the line. To her surprise, she saw someone in front of here. Toadette growled quietly and was about to give the person a piece of her mind, when she decided to study the person. _"Hmm."_ Toadette pondered. They looked awfully familiar to her. The person wore a red fur coat; _"Hm."_ Toadette thought to herself. _"Luigi wouldn't like that fur coat." _They also wore matching red gloves, and held a gold, expensive looking purse. They had a huge flower on their mushroom cap. "Excuse me, lady, but I believe you cut in front of me, and you need to either get your butt back in your spot, or the back of the line!" Toadette commanded. The lady, turned behind her and looked Toadette dead in the eye. It was no other than Tootles, from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. Toadette sighed. Tootles was her neighbor and was ALWAYS bugging her. Tootles however, didn't' know how Toadette _really_ felt about her. She always came over for something stupid, like making fun of poor people, or how Tootles called them, "them" or "their kind" and that really annoyed Toadette and pissed her off. It also mad her mad since, Peach, a good friend off Toadette's, was always donating things to the less fortunate. She also came over to gossip, but Tootles' gossip always involved her saying, mean, nasty, and untruthful things about people, and other dumb stuff. The truth was, Toadette _hated_ Tootles. Tootles smiled, sweetly and answered, "Hi, Toadette! How's my favorite friend doing?" Tootles replied and she hugged Toadette, who shoved Tootles off of her. "Cut the cut crap Tootles, and dig this. _I _was in front of you, and I won't let you cut in front of me." "Oh, sweetheart, I _was_ in front of you. You see, I went to a store, when you hadn't arrived yet, and when I come back here _you _are so I believe I _was_ in front of you, so." Toadette wasn't about to give up _that_ easily, so instead she replied back. "Well, you leave the line you go to the back of the line." _"Oooooh!"_ People replied. No one _dared_ talked back to Tootles like that. Tootles, being Toadette's "friend", smiled and said, " I know, but I was here before you, so I'm not moving." "But, It's not fair to all those people who've been waiting in line for _sooooo_ long! Please, Tootles I'm not asking much, besides we're all going to the same place!" Toadette, however also didn't know that she had gained the respect of everyone in line. "You tell her, pink-haired Toad girl!" A man yelled. "No!" Tootles cried back. Toadette sighed and turned towards Tootles. "Listen Tootles I'm cold, wet, hungry, and tired, and if you won't move I'll move." Toadette replied and cut in front of Tootles. "Hey! What gives?!" Tootles replied. "I was in front of you." Toadette replied, calmly. Toadette thought she had won the war, when she heard the words that she never wanted to hear. "Do you wanna fight?" Toadette's face turned white as her eyes widen. Nonetheless, she remained brave. She didn't want Tootles to think she was scared. Toadette was a nice person who didn't believe in fighting, at all. She turned to Tootles. "What did you just say?" Tootles ginned a devious grin. "You heard me. Do…. you… want…to… fight?" Toadette cringed as Tootles waiting for an answer. By now Tootles was tapping her foot, slowly. "I'm waiting." She replied. "Now do you wanna fight, or not?" She asked. Toadette though about it. Tootles was a cruel, mean, manipulative girl, who was mean to everyone and didn't care about anything, or anyone, except for rich people, fashion, and being rich. She'd unknown to her, had made Toadette upset all the time. She had stepped out of line. Someone had to teach that bitch manners, and put her in her place, and Toadette was the girl. Toadette, now brave, mad, and determined had lost all the fear in her, turned to Tootles, looked her dead in the eye, and said, "You wanna fight? Alright, bitch, let's dance!"

**Ah! I left you at a good part huh? Well tune in on Saturday for chapter 2. I know it's Sunday but I'm usually busy on Sundays so I'll update chapters on Saturday. Chapter two will focus on Noki, Pinta, King Boo, and Petey all on Isle Delfino. Until next time! **


	2. Holiday Rush

**Chapter 2: Holiday Rush**

On Isle Delfino people were waiting in one, long line. Isle Delfino had only one mall, but it was huge, plentiful, popular, and a tourist attraction in The Mushroom Kingdom. However, unlike the other people of The Mushroom Kingdom, who were crazy, mad, cold, and loud; the people of Isle Delfino were calm, and happy since it wasn't cold, and since the line weren't as long since a lot of people didn't live there.

Petey, and King Boo were among the people in line, waiting at the Island's only mall. The mall was no other than Coconut Mall, which had opened up in April of 2008. King Boo and Petey lived with Bowser along with the rest of his army. The best friends had decided to go to Isle Delfino since it wouldn't be hectic and crazy like the main land, and far side of The Mushroom Kingdom. "How long do you think it'll be before the mall opens?"

King Boo asked Petey. "I dunno, man soon I guess." Petey replied with a shrug. "Hey, do you know who's going Black Friday shopping out of the crew?" Petey asked King Boo. "Hm, well I think Mario's going." Petey frowned at the mention of the red cladded hero's name. "Who else?" "Well, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Yoshi, Birdo, and Toadette are all going. So is Toad, and everyone in Bowser's army, along with some of the Kong's." King Boo replied. Petey nodded. "What about Peach?" Petey asked. King Boo shook his head. "Naw, she's too busy planning for the Christmas Charity Ball, so she's sending Toad this year." The ghost replied. "I see. Well what about Luigi?" King Boo crossed his arms, threw his head back, and laughed. "Luigi? That dweeb's not going. Not every since the dreaded Black Friday of '01." Petey and King Boo

sighed. That Black Friday had been terrible. So many accidents had happened. Fortunately, no one had been killed, but while everybody walked out with their lives many almost lost their lives. "So what? It's going on 12 years since he's gone Black Friday shoppin'? Yeesh. _I _couldn't go shopping for _that_ long." Petey replied. _Meanwhile back at Delfino Plaza…._ _Thump, thump, _

_thump. _Two figures, one big and one small were running towards Coconut Mall, hopping that the doors hadn't open yet. "Hey, Pinta?" Noki asked. "Yes, Noki?" Pinta replied back. "Do you think the doors have opened yet?" "Gosh, I hope not! I don't wanna fight through that big ol' crowd!" Pinta gushed. Noki nodded. "Me, either. Especially since I'm so small." In the distance the two friends saw a long line. "Hey! I think I see a line!" Pinta cried. "Yeah, and maybe we're not too late!" Noki replied. The friends ran faster and faster until they crashed into the very last two people in line. The foursome crashed onto the floor into a heap. "Ohh!" Noki moaned. "Ohh!" Noki cried as she jumped to her feet. "Pinta! Pinta, are you okay?" Noki asked her friend.

Pinta groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up. "I-I think I'm okay." "Here, let me help you up." Noki replied as she helped Pinta to his feet. "Thanks, buddy." Pinta replied. Noki nodded. "No problem." "Ohhh!" _"Huh?"_ Pinta and Noki looked down and saw the two people they had knocked downed on the floor, groaning, and moaning. "Oh my gosh! We're sorry sirs!

Let us help you up!" Noki cried. "Yeah!" Pinta replied as he nodded his head, "Let us help you up!" Pinta and Noki helped the two men up and looked. The two men, who happened to King Boo and Petey, growled, and were about to give the two natives a piece of their minds, when they noticed Noki and Pinta. "Are you two alright?"

Noki asked, who seemed worried and concerned. "I hope we didn't hurt you two." "Yeah." Pinta replied. "Sorry about that, partners." King Boo smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Blue Pinta and Blue Noki. Yeah, we're okay, thanks for asking." "Yeah, and thanks for helping us up, too!" Petey added. "Dawww, it was nothin'!" Pinta replied. "Yeah, we're just doing the right thing!" Noki chirped. "So anyways, what were you two doing in such a rush, anyways?" Petey asked. "Well me and Pinta were running late, and we didn't want to be late when they opened the mall and we got here as fast as we could!" Noki replied. "That makes sense." King Boo replied. "So how long have you two been out here, for?"

Pinta asked. "Hmm, about twenty minutes." Petey replied. "And no one else has come yet?" Noki asked. "Well, besides you two, no." King Boo replied. "I think everyone on the island's here." Petey replied. " Hmm.

Well, maybe that's why we didn't see anyone as we were running here." Pinta replied as he turned to Noki, who nodded. "Well, while we're all here in the mean time, why don't we sing Christmas carols?" King Boo suggested. Petey clapped happily, while Pinta and Noki exchanged a look. "Ohhh, jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle _all_ the way!" Sang King Boo and Petey. Pinta and Noki groaned loudly, as King Boo and Petey embraced them and shook them as they sang. "Altogether gang!" King Boo replied. "Oh, jingle bell, jingle-" _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_


End file.
